


And I Remember

by youremykindagirl



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremykindagirl/pseuds/youremykindagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was just a normal night, and we were lying in bed."<br/>A throwback to the season 4 finale, which I loved so dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Remember

They still happen.  
Fewer and far between.  
There are shifts that Andy carries home on her shoulders, a hefty weight that just won’t lessen even as the drive home distances her from her gun and her badge. Maybe it comes from being a TO – being there for her rookie first – but she thinks she’s seen it all, done it all, that she doesn’t need to be debriefed the same way.  
After crawling in next to her sleeping husband, she’ll take deep breaths in and out, search out Sam’s hand and plan out the next day. While her thumb moves his wedding band in small circles, she contemplates making breakfast plans with Traci, planning the beginnings of a grocery list and arrantly wonders if Sam did a load of lights today.  
At two in the morning something grips her heart in its cold clutches, taking her peaceful sleep and shakes her awake. Silent tears have crept down her cheeks, but as she awakens her chest vibrates and the sobs are hard to control.  
Tonight Sam shifts next to her, rolling towards her and his arms wrap around her and bring her close.  
“I’m right here.” He says, blearily, half conscious. “I’m going to hold onto you, and I’m never going to let you go.”  
Andy listens to his slow and syrup-y voice, concentrating on his words and counting out a steady breath. His hand falls on her chest above her heart and he rubs his thumb gently along her collar bone, bringing her out of her head.  
“It’s going to be okay, McNally.” He promises, breath fanning out over her ear as he nuzzles in close, grip around her still firm and warm.  
“I know.” She chokes out, her tears slowing as her heartbeat steadies.  
She believes him.


End file.
